


Sensual Sauna

by BurstEdge



Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Koko and Valmet enjoy a sauna together, and things quickly get heated in ways imginable.





	Sensual Sauna

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that nobody wrote a futanari fic featuring these two is beyond staggering. Looks like I'll have to remedy that situation.

"Ah... this is the life," Koko sighed, feeling the steam envelop her body. "We should do this more often."

"I agree, Koko," Valmet replied with a red face. "Especially when it means we get to spend time together... alone~"

The two women sat in the sauna wearing nothing but towels and smiles on their faces. The crew had earned themselves the day off, which gave Valmet the opportunity to ask Koko if she would like to join her on a spa trip. Her employer accepted the offer with wide grin.

"We really should spend time with each other," Koko sighed wistfully. "You, me and the girls."

Valmet blinked in confusion. "Koko, there's only two of us in here."

Koko grinned and pulled down Valmet's towel, exposing her large breasts. "I was referring to these~"

Her pale hands reached for her partner's massive tits and immediately fondled them, enjoying how the soft flesh felt in her fingers.

"Koko, your hands feel wonderful," Valmet moaned.

Koko fondled Valmet's breasts some more, feeling the stirring between her legs grow stronger. "I wonder, how are you able to walk around with these guns? It must be torture on your back."

Valmet blushed madly from the attention Koko was giving her breasts, but she was focused enough to notice a tent in Koko's towel.

"You know, I'm surprised you're able to walk around with this between your legs!" she exclaimed, pulling Koko's towel off her body.

"Wha- Valmet!"

The arms dealer's lithe body was exposed, showing of her slender figure and medium sized breasts. But what really stood out was the long thick cock that was between the arms dealer's legs.

"Ahh~ I finally get to take a look at it," Valmet cooed with hearts in her eyes. She instantly began to rub Koko's length, making the albino-haired woman squirm.

"V-Valmet, not so rough," Koko moaned.

The rubbing didn't last long as Valmet instantly replaced her hand with her mouth, slobbering over Koko's length like it was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. In her opinion, it really did tasted sweet.

"Ohh... you are a horny little girl, aren't you?" Koko moaned, pushing Valmet further down her cock. "Always so desperate for my approval, even though you had it for a very long time."

Valmet simply moaned in response as she deepthroated Koko's length and fondled her sizable genitals. She had caught a glimpse of it anytime she and Koko were in the shower, and often touched herself at the thought of being pleased by it. At this minute, her dreams were coming true.

"Valmet, use those huge jugs of yours to please me," Koko pleaded.

She didn't need to told twice. Valmet momentarily removed her mouth from Koko's dick and wrapped her breasts around it before continuing to suck her boss off. The addition of her soft mounds proved to be most pleasurable for the arms dealer as she pushed Valmet further down on her cock.

"Keep sucking, I'm getting there," Koko moaned.

Valmet sensed Koko's member throbbing inside of her mouth and increased her efforts to get her to reach her climax, which didn't take very long.

"I'm... cumming!"

Koko released a huge load inside of Valmet's mouth that eventually spilled out and landed on her breasts. Valmet savoured the taste of Koko's semen before swallowing it and licking the rest off of her breasts.

"That tasted very good, Koko... Koko?"

Once Valmet saw the hazy, lust-driven gaze in Koko's eyes, she wasn't sure if she should be scared or aroused.

"...Koko?"

When she was suddenly pounced upon, Valmet was definitely aroused.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Valmet?"

Feeling the burning sensation in her loins grow stronger, Valmet wordlessly nodded. Koko flipped her over and began to finger her ass in rapid succession, causing the black-haired woman to moan loudly.

"Koko... it's not enough," Valmet moaned. "I need something big- ahhhhhhh~!"

"Say no more," Koko whispered, shoving her cock into Valmet's ass. Once she was embedded, she thrusted back and forth, enjoying the tightness around her cock.

"Koko... fuck me harder. I can't live without your huge cock~"

Koko grinned and groped Valmet's breasts as she plowed into her, wanting the pleasant feeling to last forever. The heat from the sauna made both women horny beyond measure as they continued their lustful endeavor.

"I'm getting close, Valmet," Koko moaned. "Tell me you want it inside."

"Yes!" Valmet shouted with pleasure. "Cum inside of my ass, Koko!"

Koko thrusted into Valmet's ass multiple times before ending it in one big thrust, unleashing her load deep into the woman's bowels. Valmet shuddered with pleasure and promptly fainted due to the heat.

"Valmet... you were... wonderful..." Koko panted before fainting from the heat as well.

* * *

Minami and Karen looked at the unconscious women they pulled from the sauna with bemused looks.

"Who would've thought they would do it in the sauna," Karen said in her usual deadpan voice.

Minami giggled. "That's nothing. Koko told me that she ate Valmet out in public. They're quite an adventurous couple.

Karen chuckled. "Yes, they are."

 


End file.
